Seeking Answers
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: Harry finds the answer he was looking for after a trip to the healers. mpreg, slash. Harry/Victor. Part of the Seeking Something Verse AN: Written for schmoop bingo Prompt: Pregnancy male or female


**Title:** Seeking Answers  
**Author:** caz251  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Rating: **Pg  
**Character/Pairing:** Harry Potter/Viktor Krum, mentions Teddy and Fleur  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  
**Summary: **Harry finds the answer he was looking for after a trip to the healers.

**Warning:** mpreg, slash

**AN:** Written for schmoop_bingo **Prompt:** Pregnancy (male or female)

Part of the Seeking Something Verse

Harry had been ecstatic when he had found out that he was pregnant, he almost flew home without a broom he was so giddy, not that he did though, he took a taxi; the healers office wasn't that far from the house that he and Viktor owned. His magic had been playing up lately, it was completely out of his control. Fleur had suggested that he visit a healer, explaining that he was best to get himself checked out to make sure that it was just what she thought it was and not something seriously wrong with him. He had waited patiently for Viktor to get home that night to share his news, he was hating having to keep it a secret, but it was only right that he told his husband before anyone else. He hadn't even told Teddy, even though his son had quickly figured out that there was something going on with him, instead he had sent the boy to his room to play until dinner, hoping that he could tell the boy that he was going to be a big brother at dinner.

He had smiled at Viktor as he had entered the kitchen, a smile that could have floodlit several quiddich pitches, before launching himself at his husband. He babbled excitedly about his day, sounding more like Teddy than ever before he took Viktor's hands and placed them on his still flat stomach telling him that he was pregnant. Viktor had been just as excited as he was, but due to his upbringing he didn't express his excitement in the same way; he was a stern Bulgarian, he couldn't bounce around the kitchen, no matter how much he wished to.

Harry had informed Teddy of the news over dinner, the little boy happy to finally be getting a sibling, it was the one thing that he had asked for at his last birthday. Once the little boy was tucked up in bed Harry and Viktor had retreated to their own bedroom to celebrate. They both knew that a male pregnancy wasn't the easiest thing to go through, but Harry was looking forward to all of it, the morning sickness included. A family was all that Harry had ever really wanted, and while he had both Teddy and Viktor carrying a child that was both his and his husband's was an amazing thing for Harry.

The next day after Viktor had left for practice and Teddy was set up on the floor with some toys Harry took out some parchment and began to write a letter, there was someone else he had to tell his news.

_Dearest Fleur,_

_I have news. You were right again, I seem to tell you this often. You were right about me and Viktor all those years ago, you were right about me going to Bulgaria and you were right about my circumstances now. I'm pregnant! The healer confirmed it yesterday, she told me that I'm only about a month gone, but the baby is pulling on my magic to help them grow and my magic itself is lending its aid to protect the baby due to my size. So just to say it once more, I know you revel in it, you were right about there being a perfectly good reason for my magic going wonky and that there would be the pitter patter of tiny feet within the year._

_I'm so excited Fleur, apart from you and the healer only Viktor and Teddy know. I'm sure that we will be telling his parents soon, but I just had to tell someone else. I hope you are happy for us, but then again I know you are. You've been a great friend to us both since the tournament, and I hope you will take on the role of the baby's godmother when he or she arrives._

_I can't wait for it all to happen, Fleur. I know you've been through it and going through your pregnancy with you even from a distance was amazing, but I can't wait for it all for me. I am even looking forward to the morning sickness, bloated ankles and even getting bigger. Viktor assures me that he will still find me attractive when I am the size of a house, and to be honest I don't care whether he does or not. The chance to carry our child is something that is more important to me than how attractive people think I am._

_I will send news often, and I hope you can visit again soon._

_Love_

_Harry_


End file.
